


三个字

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 方灿接到李旻浩电话的时候，正一个人走在下班路上。
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	三个字

方灿接到李旻浩电话的时候，正一个人走在下班路上。

“啊，哥，就是我和朋友们，在一起喝酒嘛，然后有个，任务要做。”耳朵贴近一些，鲜明的停顿里透着厚重的酒气，尾音稍微上扬，似乎在期待什么。

“嗯，看来是要我说点什么呢。”比起应答，更像是给自己的信号。脚步停下来，方灿盯着路对面的红灯，又轻又慢地叹出一口气。

身旁有水汽飘过，白茫茫地夹着熟悉的香味，在人群里散发开来。是鱼饼汤，装在杯子里被人两手捧着，给人取暖。方灿开始觉得有点冷了，捏着手机的手指隐约发疼，还是换了另一只手继续通话。

“要说的话，很简单的，”停顿长了一些，直到那边起了嘈杂的声响，才重新延展，“哥每天早上起床之后，晚上睡觉之前，和我说的话。三个字。”这次是沸腾的声音，喧嚣着淹没了听筒。方灿能够想象出那头的情景：男人女人混杂一块，中间挤着李旻浩，包厢里音乐暂停着，每个人各怀心思等着看一出好戏。

三个字。该是哪三个字，他知道。全世界都知道。只需要这几个字就能促成仪式的全部，也只有这几个字是适当的词章，能为人申辩，能挺人脊梁。不是选择，也不是填空，是试卷顶端表明自身的空白。若不签下痕迹，一切努力都变废纸。

从前经常从李旻浩口中听到的几个字。

他们和任何一对大学情侣一样，从偶遇到相知，从留宿到同居。缠绵到深处总会有几次失控，情感随着月色涨潮，耳鬓厮磨时落在心里的，的确是那几个字。也不只是彼此抚摸的时候，有时伴着惊喜和礼物一并出现，一场费尽心思的浪漫，或是一番暴露自我的倾诉。这些都来自李旻浩，单向的。

方灿是学戏剧写作的，当然知道怎样的回应会使得高潮迭起；只是他不说。不是铁幕般冰冷的防御，而是迂回盘旋地接近终点，却又不迈向终点。他被质问，是不敢还是不能。然而空山谷始终只有提问者自己的回音。

无言的热度持续了许久，直到方灿听见一朵云飘进梦里。它问：“说出来好，还是死好？”

-

一天的疲惫终于在此刻垂下了头，掉落在十字路口。凛风吹起来，人群跟着毫不迟疑地颤抖。天空在身后是一片黑色，当头是无声的电流。方灿知道李旻浩的期待，绕着自己逡巡，沉默地耀武扬威，近乎胁迫地催促着。他觉得自己像个新演员初次登场，在慌乱里把台词忘个精光。

10秒。还有10秒就是绿灯。快点，再快点，方灿想，他只想离开自己的脚步，越快越好。

“哥，”比先前更清醒的语气，不急不躁，也不怀怨，像列车终点播报对旅人额外的柔情，“你帮帮我，试试看呢。”好似怯懦地示弱，却胜过喋喋不休的巧舌如簧。

方灿张了张嘴，“我——”冷空气抵住脱口而出的抗拒，只留了漫长一个音节，温和得毫无意义。“我在过马路，等下打回你。”就这样补全了对话，也结束了通话。

没有说谎。一只脚已经踩上了斑马线。颜色终于切换，脚步声繁杂着涌向彼岸。鱼饼汤的香气转眼便消失不见，看来是有一场急切的奔赴。方灿的步子也大起来，好像身体重新流动了，有了一线生机。

一切又在巨响后悄然停滞。

方灿和许多人一起目睹了一场车祸。鱼饼汤泼洒在黑白相间的地面，而人的呼吸已经远隔，几次破碎后便草草地终止了。周围是震惊，是劫后余生的恐惧和庆幸，是对残酷的好奇。原本流动的，现在都为了不相干的而停留。方灿也顿住脚步，视线越过悲剧焦点，落向渐渐消散的一团水汽。那么短暂地，那么轻易地，变成了世界上任何一丝呼吸。他看着，看了很久很久。

应该要感叹些什么，但最后也只是那样走开了。背后堆砌的是女人安抚小孩的声音、警笛突兀而反复的声音、人群议论再议论的声音。他必须要走了，逃跑一般地驱赶自己。

他想回家。

走进门时，家里所有的灯全都亮着，窗里映出一整个白昼。室内大概有些酒气，但汤水的香气更明显，一丝丝在房间里散播。

李旻浩的聚会结束了。或许是挂断电话那一刻就结束了，方灿想，也许他的那些朋友还会虚情假意地安慰一番，其实根本藏不住脸上卑鄙的满足。因为他没说出口的那几个字。分明没有意义的几个字，只需要一瞬就会分崩离析的几个字。为什么呢？为什么要那样期待他的回答呢？为什么得不到也不放手，偏偏要一次又一次缠斗呢？

“哥，”李旻浩从沙发上起身，伸手拉开餐桌边的椅子，“来吃点东西吧。”他从来都知道方灿下班后想吃什么。学生时期社团连夜排年末大戏的时候，也总是李旻浩，拎着一袋子吃喝气喘吁吁地跑去。外卖还不发达的年代，要保温一颗真心，总要付出一双冻得通红的手，还有一肩头的雪花。

方灿脱下外套，走到椅子旁，看着李旻浩说：“我好像快吐了。”

-

意识回归大脑的时候，李旻浩的手正扶着他的头，稳稳地协调着他的身体。呕吐物从胃里反出来，牵扯得一阵绞痛。不知道什么时候流了眼泪，视线模糊得看不清地面，下一秒泪水又被轻轻抹去。

又干呕了几次，但再没有东西可吐了。方灿挣开李旻浩的手，去洗手间洗脸、漱口。

“下次喝完酒……会洗了澡再回来的。”方灿听见客厅里平静的声音。他知道李旻浩误会了，可他无从解释。

“对不起，”那就道歉吧。方灿擦干脸，走向李旻浩，“对不起。”说出来的话，莫名的歉意反而更多了，一点点叠加进声音里，愈发沉重。

李旻浩没在听。他把方灿按到墙上，开始吻他。

并没有想象中的痛苦纠缠，而是轻衔住方灿的下唇，又离开，反反复复，磨蹭出四片湿润。唾液流进对方的嘴里，唇齿间只有一点酒气，更多的是漱口水的凉意，沿舌尖传递弥漫开来。李旻浩胯部顶着方灿，双臂向上，用力钳制着也贴合着对方。方灿刚刚吐过，整个人都耗尽了力气，此刻只觉得自己在下坠，躯体却无处可逃。李旻浩松开一只手，方灿便脱力地靠向他的肩膀。另一只手也放开，任凭方灿的重量全部落向自己，摔在地毯里，两颗灵魂只砸出一声痛响。李旻浩的手探进方灿衬衫，抚过光滑的脊背。走了很久的路，即使到了室内也还是冰冷的，但手指划过的路径却自顾自地烧了起来，明晃晃地背叛着。

“哥刚才，说什么来着？”李旻浩突然停了手上动作，微微扬起头，鼻尖抵向方灿眉心。“‘对不起’……”学着年长者的音色，稍微低沉，像一方铺满了天鹅绒的水池，落进去踩不着底，心也跟着悬空。“这三个字，说得真好。”

说得太熟练了，太自然了，以至于让人以为，其他的选项都是完全错误的。不知何时起，对于李旻浩的问题，只有这一个回答。无论以谎言还是以伤痛，诱导总是无果而终。“有时候我甚至想，”李旻浩翻身把方灿压在底下，“如果哥真的说了我想听的，”如果真的有那样一天，“那我又该去哪里找那么多原谅呢？”

方灿分不清身上的人究竟是醒着还是醉着。衬衫扣子被一个个解开，手指轻柔又细致；脖颈却被凶狠地啃咬着，像猎物被掌握了致命的伤口。“哥这里在跳。”李旻浩伸出两指，施力按向方灿颈部的动脉，在一片水痕中缓慢滑动。“那这里呢？”另一只手覆向西裤鼓起的那块，掌根下沉，“光是这样就勃起了吗？”李旻浩的领带仍体面地挂着，末端在方灿胸膛游弋，时不时荡过两点突起，无心而有意。“要我帮忙吗，方灿？”上扬的尾音像是错误的信号灯，预警着不可避免的撞击。

前面没有被释放，反而是后面被手指不停搅动着，热起来、痒起来了，他又忍不住收缩，想躲出感觉之外。李旻浩不给他任何机会，见润滑和扩张做够了，套上安全套便插了进去。太熟悉了，彼此都太熟悉。位置、触感、刺激，哪一次进攻是正中靶心，哪一次颤栗是完全坦诚，不需要言语或眼神，只是皮肤、血液、呼吸，只是身体与身体相印刻的无声奏鸣。

李旻浩愈发猛烈地操干着。对方灿的肉体卸下任何尊重，就像在教堂慷慨表述对神的不信。既然已经没有了希望，大可做出不屑一顾的姿态，一而再、再而三地将人抛至万米高空。他含住方灿的叫喊，又堵住渴望泄出的热流，自己却纵情呻吟着；好像一个无耻的罪人，骄傲地在监牢里畅谈自己犯下的残忍事迹。

“怎么办，”方灿听见耳边梦境般的呓语，炽热而压抑，“方灿，怎么办。”旋即是无法停止的快感。“我爱你。”李旻浩顿住身子，忍耐又忍耐，扣紧身下人的手腕，使劲拉近自己。他盯着方灿的眼睛，厌弃而狂热地。他要一句重复，可以是虚伪透顶的、不择手段的；甚至可以拆解成几千几万个碎片废弃在宇宙里，他听得清。

方灿在旋涡里挣扎着燃烧着，他想舒展开，想解脱。他大叫着，哭着乞求。不能停下，下流的渴望、火上浇油、通向神圣的可怕的界线。“旻浩……旻浩……”给我，否则就将我杀死在这一刻。

李旻浩舔了舔方灿的眼睑，像被切断了双手的迫切的赌徒，只有一幅末日能让现实一笔勾销。不是他，而是命运和本能在盘算着长诗的尾句，掌握生杀予夺的大权。他只是将自己融化了，变作催化剂——那也是一份令人鄙夷的了不起的成就。

“我爱你。”

冬日的暖房里，春雨为大地注满琼浆。有人被一场盛大的溃败屠杀，从此与绑匪共航，犯罪的同时可领略赎罪的痛苦。自认卑贱的野草眼里也饱含慈善，因得到一片虚妄而发出怜悯，甘愿与谎言和睦共处，冉冉步入时间尽头。

-

他们无可豁免。他们只有这样。

-END-

*灵感来自李玩乐房打电话片段  
*部分情节及台词有参考《夏日终曲》


End file.
